bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sole Survivor, That'd Be Nice
Sole Survivor, That'd Be Nice is the season finale of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 37' With only four contestants left, the group know that winning immunity is more important than ever. Simon realises that he is still the biggest threat in the game, but hopes that Eoin would consider staying loyal. However, Eoin claims he has other plans, wanting to vote Simon out should he be vulnerable at the next vote. Meanwhile, Romeo worries about his position, noting that he is the last original Wolof member remaining in the game. Challenge: Ten Minute History Contestants will be given ten questions about the season so far, and only ten minutes to complete the questions. The contestant who gets the most right (and completes the quiz within the ten minutes) wins immunity. In the event of a tie, whoever finishes the challenge faster will win immunity. Winner: Simon Eoin came in last place, scoring only 3/10 correctly. Romeo came in third, with a total of 5/10 correct. Snake scores 6/10 correctly, whilst Simon manages to score 7/10, granting him individual immunity once again. The group immediately attend tribal council, with Romeo, Eoin and Snake all panicking, having planned to oust Simon should he have lost the challenge. Simon immediately begins campaigning to get Snake voted out, viewing him as the only legitimate player left (although he also believes he is capable of beating him). Snake tries to place the target onto Romeo, claiming that as the last Wolof he may have an advantage going into the final tribal council. Snake begins joking at tribal council, seemingly accepting that his fate may be sealed. In the end, he is proved correct, and is voted out in a unanimous 3-1 vote. 'Day 38' Preparing to take on the final immunity challenge, Eoin and Romeo agree that the only way either of them can win the game is to take one another to the final two. Simon knows that if he loses the challenge, he will most certainly become the final member of the jury. Challenge: Survivor Pyramid Competitors will be faced with the Survivor Pyramid, all racing to reach the top. At each level a different task awaits the players, forcing them to complete each one before they can move higher up. The first competitor to reach the top and complete the final action as instructed by a puzzle will win individual immunity and a spot at the final tribal council. Winner: Simon Simon takes an early lead in the challenge, easily breaking away from Eoin and Romeo who struggle with the first puzzle in the pyramid. Eoin manages to somewhat catch up, but is unable to reach Simon, who claims the final immunity necklace for himself. At tribal council, Eoin and Romeo both make the same plea to Simon, stating that they are not a threat and that they were loyal to him throughout the game. Simon admits that he promised both Eoin and Romeo a final two deal, and that he knows which of them he's going to honour moving forward. Simon goes through with his plan, using his one vote to send Romeo to the jury, bringing Eoin with him after agreeing to stick together from the start of the game. 'Day 39' Having made the final two, Eoin and Simon prepare their final tribal council speeches, wanting to ensure that they have the best chance to convince the jury to grant them the title of Sole Survivor. Eoin feels he has an uphill battle ahead, with Simon having clearly played the more superior game. Nevertheless, Simon seems fearful that his cutthroat game may have put the jury into a bitter state, and may vote Eoin just to get their revenge. Final Tribal Council ''Eoin's opening statement'' ''Simon's opening statement'' ''Diego's jury question'' Diego starts by congratulating the final two, claiming that there are no hard feelings on his part. However, he quickly begins by stating that one of the final two is much more deserving than the other. He begins by telling Simon that he respects his cutthroat and aggressive game play, feeling as though he can relate to it, and that Simon's overall game was ultimately "phenomenal". He then moves onto Eoin, who he tells is nothing like Natalie White, instead comparing him to Natalie T. (meaning more of a follower). He points out that Eoin rarely talked to anyone, and hardly showed up to challenges nor did he post in tribal council forums, which Diego claims shows his apathy towards the game. He tells Eoin that he was Simon's sheep and too "useless" to have made moves himself, making him the perfect final two goat. Diego turns his attention to the jury, telling them that they can either award the title of Sole Survivor to an individual who was dragged to the end without making any moves, and will ultimately be regarded as the worst Sole Survivor of BENLINUS Survivor, or they can award a dominant and aggressive player who ultimately beat off the competition with style. Simon thanks Diego for his kind words, but Eoin begins to argue with Diego's point of view. Eoin states that he can't be both a sheep and someone who targeted Simon. Diego responds to this by telling Eoin that he barely competed or put any effort into the game, which is frustrating as those who did were sent to the jury. Ultimately, Diego asks Eoin for a move that he made without the help or participation of Simon. Eoin says the question isn't fair, as Simon also didn't make moves without the help of him either, going further to tell Diego that he has no proof he didn't care about the game, in turn accusing Diego of being a poor social player who made one move which "failed". Diego responds by telling Eoin that Simon came up with almost every single tribal council vote, and is the one who ultimately enforced the decisions. He finishes by telling Eoin that he is "finished with (him)", and that he will confidently send in his vote for Simon to win the game. ''Snake's jury question'' Snake asks Eoin why he bothered to make a final two deal with him, only to vote him out at the following tribal council. Eoin explains that he felt Snake would beat him, and therefore if he couldn't vote out Simon he had no other choice than to vote him out. Snake tells him that the answer doesn't make sense, as anyone would have beaten him at the final tribal council. He congratulations Eoin on making it further than him, and tells him well done "on second" place. Eoin tries to respond that he thinks he could have beaten Romeo, pleading that the jury ask him more careful questions about his game, feeling they are judging his silence as being apathy. ''Harry's jury question'' Harry begins by asking Eoin what he did in the game, believing that he's not worthy to sit in the final two. He also tells Simon that it is obvious he will win the game, but warns him next time not to take out the "threats" so early, as it makes for a weak game. Simon tells Harry that he doesn't believe it was a weak move, but a necessary one in order to get to the end with individuals that he could win against. Harry rebukes this by stating that Simon would have beaten him, to which Simon states that he was a threat as he was more likely to make a move than someone such as Eoin or Romeo. Harry once again congratulates Simon on winning the game, mentioning that he had a lot of fun playing. Eoin tells Harry that whilst he was going to answer his question, that his congratulations towards Simon make him not want to bother. Harry replies by stating he hasn't yet voted, asking Eoin to try and sway him. Eoin pitches his game as being one that was intentionally under the radar, avoiding blood on his hands and ever becoming a target. He points out that without idols and immunity Simon would have gone home, whilst he himself was never truly a target. ''Romeo's jury question'' Romeo decides not to ask a question, letting the host know that he is confident he will vote for who "played a cleaner game". ''Vanessa's jury question'' Vanessa mocks the seriousness of the final tribal council, telling everyone that it is obvious Simon is the deserving winner. She tells Eoin he is only in the game because she ultimately gave up towards the end, voting Snake rather than him. Vanessa ends by telling the jury if they are bitter they may as well have not signed up for the game, as being on the jury and rewarding the best player is part of Survivor. 'Final Vote Read' Sparticus and James decide not to post at the final tribal council, believing their decisions to be made up without the need to address Simon and Eoin. 'Reunion' At the reunion, it is confirmed that only Romeo voted for Eoin to win the game. The cast generally seem supportive of Simon's win, admitting he was the most deserving player. Eoin himself states that Simon was the more deserving winner, but is given credit for not giving up despite having a rough ride through final tribal council. The villain of the season award is given out first, going to Simon over Diego and Harry. Simon also goes on to win Player of the Season, which he wins over runner-up Diego. The season is heavily praised for its cutthroat gameplay and blindsides, although misses out being considered the best season of the rebooted series due to the somewhat predictability of Simon's win. The fake DVD cover for the season is revealed to contain Simon, Diego, Harry, Vanessa, Sparticus and either Snake/Qaz taking the last position. A live performance of 'MacArthur Park' by Susan Lovejoy closes out the reunion show and the season as a whole. Still In The Running